Don't Paint The World With Hate
by somedayisours
Summary: When Obito first meets Kakashi he knew two things. One-Shot. Obito-Centric


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am not making money from this.

Don't Paint The World With Hate

By: Rhiannon (somedayisours)

Summary: When Obito first meets Kakashi he knew two things. One-Shot. Obito-Centric

Time: When Obito, Rin and Kakashi are young until present.

A/N: I have no life.

* * *

When Obito first meets Kakashi he knew two things. One, why his family hates him so much, and two, how he should be.

He doesn't hate Kakashi on sight, he really doesn't even hate him at all, but he hates how Kakashi is everything he should be. The boy is good at everything, he's quiet, smart and he's out of the Academy in less than a year.

Contrary to popular belief, Obito is not stupid, nor is he deaf, and he can't understand why everyone seems to think he is. That's a lie. He knows but he just slaps on that shit-eating grin and pretends he doesn't.

When Obito graduates he isn't the rookie of the year, no that's Rins spot, but just above average.

**Uchiha Translation**  
**Just above average equals fail.**

When Obito brings home his Forehead Protector his Stepmom is to out it from her last miscarriage that she couldn't care less, and Obito's father is nowhere to be seen so he has a chance to meet his sensei without a bruise on his jaw and two broken ribs. But Obito doesn't have any luck so he shows up with a shit-eating grin and says he was attacked by a cat when Rin asks first thing in the morning.

When Obito first meets his sensei he can't help but think that Minato's hair could take out more enimy ninja that all of the Uchiha clans brooding. Minato could blind people with his hair if he tilted it the right way and he could impale people with its spikes.

Minato is on time and he walks Obito and Rin to a training field, saying that there other team-mate (Kakashi) will be with them tomorrow. He asks Obito what happened, Obito isn't good enough to hide his injuries from a Jonin. Rin doesn't say a thing and Obito secretly suspects that she doesn't think his home life is safe, but the Uchiha have sticks so far up their asses that they have their hands into too much power.

**Uchiha Translation**  
**You can't do shit.**

Obito goes with what he told Rin, "attacked by a cat." And Obito can see the look in Minato's eyes that he doesn't believe a word of it, and he knows whats going on.

They introduce themselves to Minato with something similar to twenty questions, and Minato runs them through a simple test based on spying and tells them to "meet here tomorrow at ten am, they have work to do."

Obito has a nickname for Kakashi two seconds after him and Rin start training with Kakashi under Minato's instruction. Bakakashi. Secretly Obito calls him Kakashi.

**One Truth**  
**Obito doesn't hate Kakashi.**

Their first C-rank mission takes them two days to complete and goes off without a hitch. It isn't until their second C-rank mission that does Obito's awful luck comes into play.

It's a group of four, their either high Chunin or low Jonin, two Gennin and one Chunin don't stand a chance. Obito can't see Minato anywhere so he assumes that his sensei is engaged in a battle of his own.

Kakashi takes down one on his own and Rin and Obito take down their own before Obito is grabbed by his hair, and a kunai slides into his neck. Just as quickly as Obito had been grabbed, the ninja is gone and Rin his by his side her hands glowing green.

Obito didn't even have time to blink, and he was lucky Rin says as she works on the hole in his neck. He ignores her shaking hands as she explains to him at if Kakashi hadn't dispatched the ninja the way he did Obito could be dead.

Obito can't help but think Kakashi cares more for his team-mates than he thinks, than he wants people to think.

When Minato arrives Obito is well enough to head back to Leaf and so all four go. No one gives Kakashi a second look but Obito.

**One Truth**  
**Obito wasn't the only one injured**.

They do three more C-rank missions and like the first one they are easily and completed to a T. It is only after the Chunin Exams do things really get hard.

it's once when Rin is home sick and Minato sent on a mission does Kakashi ask about the black eye that Obito's father gave him the night before. Obito says he fell out of a tree when he was trying to clime it.

Kakashi replies with, "loser," but Obito can tell from how Kakashi's eyes narrow and his fingers twitch that he suspects something.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Obito says and his words shock himself more than they do Kakashi.

Nothing remotely interesting happens until after Obito and Rin make Chunin and Kakashi Jonin. It's not a simple mission but none of them should die on it.

Kakashi is being an ass for the first half of it and the second half Obito thinks Kakashi doesn't believe in himself. Kakashi had led Rin and Obito on missions before but there had always been a seasoned ninja as back-up.

It's when Rin is taken that Obito sees the flash in his eyes and the twitch of his fingers. He thinks that Kakashi will cave, so Obito demands they go after Rin and he can see the ice wrapped around Kakashi's heart when he says no.

Obito says his part, and he can see the cracks forming and he turns to go after Rin. His own heart clenched.

**Two Truths**  
**Obito knew that there wasn't going to be a happy ending. There never was.**  
**Kakashi's life since birth and been proof of that.**

With Kakashi's help retrieving Rin is simple, so when the rocks rain down and Kakashi goes out like a light Obito moves, knowing from the very start that it would all come down to this. He throws Kakashi and accepts his fate.

He gives up his eye and when Kakashi is gone he whispers what he had been thinking since the moment Rin took his eye to plant in Kakashi's hollow eye-socket.

"I don't want to die in the dark."

Rin doesn't hear it, but he isn't sure because he can't see her face.

Kakashi comes back and he pulls Rin away, and the faint smell of her flowery soap lingers, and Obito accepts his death.

**A Fact**  
**To those who accept death it never comes. Or if the world hates you.**

When Obito wakes he wants to cry, because why can't he just die?

For Obito nothing that happens in that cave matters until the abomination talks of Rin and Kakashi.

He watches with mute horror as Kakashi's hand slides through Rin's chest, and he can see the way Kakashi visible flitches, like it was him wounded and he pulls back violently. Obito silently notes that Kakashi's Sharingan is open and spining wildly. Every little bit of what just happened will be permanently engraved on the back of Kakashi's eyelids.

Obito doesn't think about it, but everything that happened after that moment was a blurred nightmare that he never dared recall.

It's years later when he faces Kakashi across the battle field that he thinks:

Obito didn't like killing, Rin didn't like killing, Kakashi didn't and neither did Minato. Team seven was one tiny group of passivits that only killed when they had to.

Obito wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Finally**  
**They get their happy ending.**

* * *

Thank You for reading Don't Paint The World With Hate.

Rhiannon (somedayisours)


End file.
